A liquid flow through applicator for application of selected liquids to the surface, for instance, medicaments to the teeth, lubricants to diminutive machine parts, and adhesives to be-adhered parts by hobbyists.
A considerable number of patents have been granted where the subject matter is a conventional syringe with a nozzle as attachment where the nozzle terminates at its distal end in a simple tube, a tube cut an angle or in a tuft of bristles or a foamed flow through appendage. The present inventor has a number of applicable patents, for instance, Nos. D441,074 and D441,073, all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
The invention is an insert for the extending tube of a nozzle of a flow through applicator. The insert consists of a elongated rod-like member which has at its proximate end a radially extending concentric flat disc. The disc has a plurality of notches through which liquid can flow. The underside of the flat disc is detailed to abut against the inside shoulder of a nozzle at the point where the elongated tube begins.
The said rod-like member is of a length whereby it extends beyond the opening of the distal opening of the elongated tube of the nozzle. The rod terminates at its distal end in a bristle tuft in-one embodiment and in a foam dabber in another embodiment.
The elongated rod-like member in one embodiment has an external diameter that is relatively smaller than the internal diameter of the elongated tube of the said nozzle. In a second embodiment the rod-like member be substantially the same as the internal diameter of the elongated tube of the nozzle. However, this second embodiment possesses a clock-wise thread and a counter a counter-clock-wise thread which criss-cross.
The second embodiment is designed to admit two liquids that are maintained separately until applied to the point of use. The second embodiment by having the criss-crossing threads whereby the disparate liquids are mixed as they flow along the threads of the insert.